


Can I Take Your Order?

by fictionalthirst



Series: Catching Feelings [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Terrible Horrible Jokes and Dialog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalthirst/pseuds/fictionalthirst
Summary: “Just so you know, I put out on the first date,” Prompto grins, his hand slipping playfully to the slight swell of Gladio’s manhood. “So buy me dinner and I’m yours.”“You were gonna put out without dinner,” Gladio points out. “But what kind of guy would I be if I didn’t at least offer?”“A typical one,” Prompto shrugs. “But I should have known you’re better than that.” He grabs Gladio’s hand and drags him to the locker room. “Let’s grab our stuff and get the hell outta here. I’m hungryandthirsty.”
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Series: Catching Feelings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025941
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Can I Take Your Order?

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know where the genesis of this fic came from... I wrote the first bit before travelling for nine days and came back and ended it........ this way. *shrug*

“Come on, Prompto,” Gladio bellows from above him. “Where is your head at?”

Prompto’s pretty sure it’s squarely planted three feet deep into the mat under him, for the six thousandth time today.

Gladio had been pretty insistent that he needed more training in hand to hand, easily his worst skill set, and had strong-armed him, _literally_ , into extra training after the normal gym hours.

The sun has long since set, and Prompto’s stomach gurgles with hunger as he tries to summon the ambition to keep going.

Not that having Gladio throw him into the mat seventy times in an hour isn’t fun. It’s just, maybe Prompto should stick to his squad’s regimen of training. And also, maybe he should have at least _one_ meal today.

“Gonna get up, or are you all done?”

“Astrals, Gladio,” Prompto complains, rolling off his back and trying to stand. “How many times do you have to bash me against this stupid mat tonight? I haven’t been home since six a.m. and I’m exhausted and hungry. Of course I’m going to suck.”

“Sorry, would you like a little break for some tea and cookies?” Gladio says, snark dripping from his mouth. “It’s going to be hard out there, you know. Long hours, no breaks, running and fighting. Gonna just give up and lay down then?”

“Of course not,” Prompto rolls his eyes. “But that’s then. Right now I’m fucking _tired_.”

Gladio blinks at Prompto’s uncharacteristic use of profanity. It’s the one concession Prompto’s got for the whole day, he’s been able to throw Gladio off kilter for point four seconds.

“Fine, get out of here,” Gladio waves him off and storms off the mat, pacing angrily across the gym’s waxed floor, his feet slapping loudly in the echoing chamber.

Prompto is honestly dumbfounded at Gladio’s behavior. He’s seen the guy pent up and barely holding it together, but this is almost a tantrum. It’s so unlike him.

Rather than storm off, too, Prompto’s frustration fizzles out and he blinks over at his friend in understanding. Something’s wrong. He needed to get his frustration out today. And maybe, he needs Prompto to ask about it, because it’s something only _he_ can empathize with.

“Hey,” Prompto says, approaching cautiously. “What’s going on, Gladio?”

“Thought you were heading home,” Gladio says, deflecting. If Prompto wasn’t so exhausted, both emotionally and physically, he might find it cute. But those conditions haven’t been met, and Prompto’s just done.

“Come on, dude,” Prompto sighs. “I know you and I aren’t as close as we are with Noct, but I can tell something’s bothering you. Spit it out.”

Gladio paces some more, his lips twisting as he seems to struggle through how to voice his feelings, and Prompto has finally had enough. He reaches out, stepping forward as Gladio turns back in his direction, and grips a firm upper arm to stop him.

“Hey, just-” He barely gets the two words out before Gladio is hauling him into his arms and pressing his feverish mouth against Prompto’s.

It’s a shock, to be sure, but not at all unwelcome. Gladio’s a catch, and Prompto’s snuck a peek at him in the showers a couple of times, so… he’s pretty much down if Gladio wants to fool around. But there’s still the question of why the larger guy is acting so strangely, and before they do something impulsive, Prompto thinks it’s best to get to the bottom of it.

“Whoa, Big Guy,” He says, as gently as he can manage as he pulls away. “We gotta talk about what’s buggin’ you-”

“I’m worried!” Gladio shouts at him.

“Well, that was already pretty clear, dude,” Prompto smiles, trying to assure him. “But _what_ about?”

“You, damn it,” Gladio sighs. “I’m worried about you. We should’ve- you should have been doing defensive training the minute we passed your background check four _years_ ago. You should have been learning the basics so that by now you’d be working on advanced technique.”

“Well, we can’t turn back time, bud,” Prompto says, putting his hands on Gladio’s upper arms, trying to sooth him. “I can only do my best, now. But my best isn’t when I’ve been training for twelve hours and haven’t had any food.”

Gladio’s eyes search Prompto’s own, and finally, his arms reach for the smaller guy, huge hands curling around his waist, just under his ribcage.

“I’m sorry I kissed you,” Gladio says, frowning.

“Aw, really? That sucks,” Prompto pouts at him. “I liked it. I just knew that it was a diversionary tactic, so I had to stop you.”

“You sure?” Gladio’s amber eyes search Prompto’s face.

“Uh, yeah,” Prompto says, disbelief sliding snidely into his tone. “Have you seen you?”

“Fair,” Gladio laughs with a raised brow, his usual cocky attitude firmly back in place. Prompto pinches his bicep, near the armpit, and rejoices when Gladio squawks. He soothes it away with a kind hand on the curve of the larger man’s rib cage.

“Soooo…” Prompto says, shifting closer into the circle of Gladio’s arms. “You gonna do it again?”

“Thought you were tired and hungry?” Gladio smirks.

“I can probably survive on just a lil bit of protein,” Prompto grins, saucily.

“Gross,” Gladio huffs with a laugh of shock.

“Aw, what, you too prim and proper to make jokes about come?” Prompto pulls out of Gladio’s loose embrace to press a shocked hand to his chest. “Gladiolus Amicitia, are you… _easily embarrassed_?”

“Shut up,” The brunette laughs down at him. “Come here.”

Gladio’s arms are so encompassing, and his mouth is overwhelmingly warm and gentle, now that his motivation isn’t to distract himself but to entice Prompto.

“Mmm,” Prompto hums against his lips. “You know, this is the kind of training I can get behind. Figuratively, ya know, I’d rather you were behind _me_.”

“What does it take to get you to stop talking?” Gladio cringes and shakes his head.

“You’re seriously embarrassed!” Prompto laughs. “Oh, this will be so fun. Damn, you’re cute.”

“ _Cute?_ ” Gladio scoffs. “Never gotten that one before.”

“Guess I’m the one that gets to see the real you, then,” Prompto smiles up at him. “Lucky me.”

“I knew I was going to regret this,” Gladio grumbles, but he’s smiling, so Prompto doesn’t take the declaration seriously.

Prompto’s stomach makes an inopportune plea for food once again, and he bends his head down to lay against Gladio’s impressive musculature, groaning with frustration at the needs of his body that are supercedeing the _wants_.

“Let’s get something from a drive-thru,” Gladio suggests, huffing a laugh at Prompto’s predicament.

“Just so you know, I put out on the first date,” Prompto grins, his hand slipping playfully to the slight swell of Gladio’s manhood. “So buy me dinner and I’m yours.”

“You were gonna put out without dinner,” Gladio points out. “But what kind of guy would I be if I didn’t at least offer?”

“A typical one,” Prompto shrugs. “But I should have known you’re better than that.” He grabs Gladio’s hand and drags him to the locker room. “Let’s grab our stuff and get the hell outta here. I’m hungry _and_ thirsty.”

Gladio barks a laugh and allows himself to be led.

_______________

Gladio fires up the engine of his truck as Prompto tries to get into the passenger seat. It’s cute to watch the tiny guy try to haul himself up into the cab from the ground. Even though he’s quite muscular and light, he has to jump to get a hand hold on the grab handle and swing up inside. “You got this, Blondie?”

“You wore me out today, give me a break,” Prompto huffs, belting himself in. “I’m trying to conserve my energetic output for after we get to your place.”

“We’re going to my place, all of a sudden?”

“Well we’re not going to mine,” Prompto raises an eyebrow and lowers his pronounced eyelids. “Unless you wanna fuck me stupid with my parents sleeping in the next room.”

“Hm, yeah, no,” Gladio shakes his head, returning the look. “Alright, my place it is.”

Prompto tilts his head, his pretty eyes glittering like starlight. “Let’s get a move on, then.”

“Yessir,” Gladio laughs and reverses out of the parking space deep in the Citadel’s underground garage. “I want a horribly greasy burger right now, how about you?”

“Oh gods, same,” Prompto nods, enthusiastically. A moment passes and then Gladio startles slightly when a warm palm lands on his upper thigh. “I could really go for something meaty.”

“Hope it lives up to your expectations,” Gladio smirks. “Your dinner, that is.”

“Mmm hmm,” Prompto hums, his hand sliding further into the warmth of Gladio’s inner thighs. “I’m pretty sure it will.”

Gladio is only human, despite his occasional brag about being closer to Titan than man. His dick twitches in his track pants, coincidentally dressed to the side that Prompto’s palm lays against, every nerve of his body anticipating further movement from the smaller man.

“So,” Prompto says, casually and lightly, as they pull into the drive thru line behind two cars and another truck. “That kiss. Were you planning to do that or was it an impulse?”

“Impulse,” Gladio answers, truthfully. He doesn’t have to reveal that it’s been months in the making, though, and it’s probably for the best that he keeps that card close to his chest if Prompto’s declaration of his promiscuity is not just a joke, but an indication of his fairly casual interest in their sexual future.

“Well it was hot,” Prompto offers, staring out of the windshield at the cars ahead moving forward, as his hand smooths over Gladio’s thigh in a rhythmic caress. “Can’t say I haven’t thought about you pinning me to the mat in a bit of a different way than usual. Too bad it’d be completely on camera in the Citadel gyms.”

Gladio swallows around the sudden rush of saliva to his mouth, his pulse quickening in his chest and his eager manhood. Prompto’s hand is so close to touching him, and the supplied fantasy flashes in his brain - Prompto, in his tiny shorts, legs spread under Gladio’s hips, wrists bound above his head by Gladio’s hands, his thin torso rising and falling heavily with his excited breath, the strain of both their cocks pressed against each other -

“Mmm, yeah, Big Guy,” Prompto purrs. Gladio’s hard enough that his dick has bumped against the soothing reach of Prompto’s hand. “You’re thinkin’ about it now, too, aren’t’cha?”

“Kinda hard not to,” Gladio admits, grabbing Prompto’s hand and placing it directly on his aching cock. “I was already pretty worked up before you brought it up.”

“Heh, yeah, I ‘brought it up’, all right,” Prompto chuckles, guiding Gladio’s throbbing length to tent his pants. His small hand wraps around the head, teasing at the bulb through the silky material. “Fuck, you’re working with a pretty impressive piece of pipe. But that’s not surprising. I mean, you’re practically a giant.”

“Astrals, Prompto,” Gladio breathes, his face warm with surprise. “I knew you had a mouth on you, but I didn’t think it was like this.”

“Get ready to really see what my mouth is capable of,” Prompto grins, tugging at the elastic waistband of Gladio’s track pants. Gladio balks as he manages to pull them most of the way down, despite his seated position. “Hey, lift up a sec.”

“Prompto, we’re next to order,” Gladio sputters. He’s not the type of guy to get easily embarrassed, but this is outrageous.

“Just get me whatever,” Prompto says, as if _that’s_ the issue. And then he’s dipping toward Gladio’s lap, and there is a hot, wet mouth around his cock, halfway to the hilt, and he almost screams with the sudden ecstasy of that eager orifice.

“Fuck,” Gladio gasps, and the car behind them honks, irritated that Gladio hasn’t pulled forward to the speaker.

Prompto pulls away for a second, and the tension bleeds out of him despite his desperate need to have that warmth around him again. “Hey, pull forward, I’m still hungry, you know.”

“Six,” Gladio mutters, and he’s enveloped again. He inches the truck forward to the speaker with trepidation.

“Welcome to McDave’s, would you like to try the Meat Avalanche tonight?”

Prompto laughs as he bobs, and it makes Gladio jerk involuntarily, causing the smaller man to make a surprised, muffled noise along the length in his mouth before wantonly moaning.

“Ah, n-no, I’ll uh,” Gladio can barely read the menu, his world is swimming. “I’ll get two number threes with a Lime soda-”

Prompto pulls off with a wet pop, “Iced tea.” And with a muffled moan of pleasure, resumes the slippery slide of his mouth on Gladio’s rock hard, leaking cock.

“A-and an iced tea,” He manages.

“Anything else?” The breaking voice asks.

“No, thank you,” Gladio answers quickly, before biting his lip as Prompto drags the flat of his tongue up and over his glans, spearing the slit with the soft appendage.

“Pull forward for your total,” The speaker fizzles.

“Prom, get up,” Gladio begs.

“We’re above the window,” Prompto points out, then licks the bead of precome pooling at the fissure. “They won’t be able to see in.”

“My wallet,” Gladio breathes. “It’s in my pocket-”

“Here,” The blond hands it over and resumes his exploration of Gladio’s manhood.

Gladio hands down a twenty to the guy at the first window, and hopes that the rising heat in his cheeks is not noticeable. He swallows, trying not to think of the sensations coursing through him, but he has to press his head into the headrest so hard just to block out the stimulation. Prompto is also doing his level-best to be as sloppy and loud as possible. Extremely wet, slurping sounds come from below the level of the truck’s window. Gladio flips on the stereo, low enough to not be rude to the cashier, but loud enough to mask any noises that might give away what is going on inside the cab of his truck.

“Your change,” The spotty teen hands over some bills and coins. “Have a great night.”

“You, too,” Gladio nods, his voice and face tight. He pulls the truck forward once more, just behind a car waiting for their items at the next window and puts the truck in park. “Prom, you gotta give me a break. I’m right on the edge.”

Prompto slips off of Gladio’s cock and lays his head across the bigger guy’s thighs. Staring up at Gladio with lust-hazed eyes, slowly stroking his still leaking dick, the blond grins. “You sure you don’t want me to finish you off?”

“I don’t want the first time I come in your mouth to be in a drive-thru, no,” Gladio bites out from behind his clenched teeth. Prompto’s hand is unrelenting, dragging waves of pleasure hotly through him, gathering dangerously in his tightening balls.

“A romantic, huh?” Prompto chuckles as he sits up, changing hands to better press himself against Gladio’s side and whisper into his ear. “Where exactly do you want to come in my mouth for the first time?”

“Shit,” Gladio clamps his jaw shut, the pressure within him released, and Prompto’s hand covers the force of his orgasm, keeping the spurt of come from splattering all over the cab.

Gladio blinks a few times, trying to regain his ability to actually drive the truck, and luckily comes back to his senses just as the car ahead of them finally gets their food and drives away. Prompto wipes a hand on Gladio’s pants as they're forced to move ahead in the line. The blond sits up to his full height and moves back over to his seat, a wicked smirk on his pink and semi-swollen lips.

“Here you go,” The next employee hands him a paper bag and a drink carrier with two cups balanced on either corner. “Come again.”

Prompto snorts, chokes, and coughs out a laugh as Gladio hastily stows their order and speedily drives away, his face burning.

**Author's Note:**

> The alternate title to this fic: _I'm Lovin' It_
> 
> As always, find me on twitter, @fictionalthirst.


End file.
